They're Talking
by ThePerfectShip
Summary: Smutty one-shot because I felt like it. *Le shrug*


**I was in the mood for smut. *Le shrug***

"You idiot!" Clarke yelled as she stomped through the door of Bellamy Blake's apartment, slamming the door shut. "Well hello to you too Princess." Bellamy looked up from his laptop, raising an eyebrow. "So, I take it you heard?" He grinned some. "Of course I did. You told everybody about us Bellamy! I told you I wanted to keep it quiet!" Clarke threw her arms up, collapsing on the couch beside him. They had been going out for a while now, but Clarke didn't want anybody to know just yet, but Bellamy had to go and tell everyone. "Hey, Octavia came to me asking about that hickey that I so thoughtfully gave you, and she forced me to explain when and for how long." He shrugged some, closing his laptop and setting it on the coffee table. "Well.. That's a reasonable excuse.." She muttered, crossing my arms. "I will admit, it was nice seeing Finn's face. He looked like a lost puppy." Clarke grunted, shaking her head. "I would prefer beaten and bruised.." Bellamy muttered as he leaned over, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. "Too bad he has a restraining order on you.. I wouldn't mind seeing that either.." She muttered, tilting her head to the side so Bellamy could have better access to her neck as he started placing kisses along her throat. A shudder ran through her body as he sucked on the spot where he had previously left the hickey that Octavia had asked about, and moaned as he bit down on her skin lightly. "You don't have work tonight..?" Bellamy asked in between kisses. "No.. No classes..?" She asked back, a shiver running down her spine as his hand began slipping up her shirt. "Nope.. My schedule is free.." He murmured against Clarke's skin, and began leaning her back, positioning himself so he was above her, lifting his head to kiss her roughly, and she groaned into his mouth when he pushed his hips against hers, creating the friction she had been craving since she had woken up this morning. "Bellamy.." The way she moaned his name made him shudder, and push his hips down harder, growling some as he pressed his face into her neck. He reached down with both his, sliding his palms against her stomach and up under her shirt, sliding her shirt up and over her head. He leaned back momentarily, a wicked smirk carving across his face when his eyes landed on the light purple lacy bra that left little to the imagination. He went back down, pressing a kiss to the hollow of her throat, then began kissing his way down. "Beautiful.." He murmured, sliding his hand underneath her to undo the clasp, and it popped off easily, much to his delight. Clarke released a sound that was a mix between a moan, a sigh, and a whine as her bra was slipped off. Bellamy started on her left breast, kneading the other one with his large hand, making Clarke writhe underneath him, and push her hips up, grinding her crotch against the growing bulge in Bellamy's pants. Bellamy froze, and growled against her breast, making Clarke shudder. She reached down, and Bellamy pulled back to allow Clarke to pull his shirt off. He slid down her body, never breaking eye contact with Clarke as he placed a kiss on her navel, then unbuttoned her pants, and slid her jeans down her thighs, then off completely, tossing them to the side. Her panties soon followed. Clarke cried out as one of Bellamy's fingers entered her, and she thrust her hips up. "Bellamy!" She moaned again as he started to move his finger in and out of her. He added another finger, then another, until she was writhing under him, thrusting her hips up to meet his tempo. "Bell-" She wasn't successful in getting out the rest of his name, throwing her head back against the couch as she moaned, loudly, and her whole body shuddered, before she finally relaxed, releasing a sigh as Bellamy eased his fingers out. She opened her eyes just in time to see him stick his fingers in his mouth, and he smiled when he pulled them out. "Off.." She huffed, sitting up to unbutton his jeans. "So demanding.." Bellamy chuckled, but did as Clarke told, pulling off his pants, then his boxers. He climbed back on top of Clarke, giving her a long kiss as he positioned himself, and slowly eased himself into her. "Oh, Bell!" She cried out as his hips met hers, and he closed his eyes, nestling his face against her neck. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt like heaven to him.. "Bell.." Her voice came out a shuddered gasp. "Hmm?" He hummed against her skin, as he pulled his hips back, then thrust back into her. "More.. I need more.." She moaned, "Fuck me, Bellamy.." She growled out, and he couldn't control himself any longer, biting down on her skin lightly as he began thrusting with quick deep strokes. Eventually she just gave up trying to meet his thrusts, throwing her head back. "God, Bellamy I'm-" She couldn't finish that sentence either as she clenched around him. Bellamy groaned, and gave another hard thrust as he came with her, and then collapsed on top of her, before rolling to the side, and pulling her towards him as he kissed the top of his head. "You want to know why I told Octavia, truly?" He murmured against her hair. "Hmm?" She hummed, resting her cheek against his chest. "I was tired of not being able to hold you close when we were in public.." He muttered, and Clarke laughed a tiny bit. "I was beginning to grow tired of hiding it too, anyway." She whispered back. "I love you.." Bellamy chuckled some, kissing the top of her head again. "I love you too.."

**Smut, AND fluff, who knew it could get better? Tee hee.**


End file.
